


Mess

by LandonShackard



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Emotionally Repressed, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Morning After, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unresolved Tension, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonShackard/pseuds/LandonShackard
Summary: Maybe the first time was a mistake. Maybe they regret it. Maybe they should do it again to be sure.
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is as much as I can handle creatively at the moment. It is rough and feels unfinished (it's my first attempt writing this kind of stuff), so I would love feedback :)

There was a blue Ralph Lauren sweater in a heap at the front door. Three framed pictures had fallen from their place on the wall and another had been knocked off the fireplace mantel. Both of their coats were in the hallway, and so was one of their belts. There was something on the stairs too... a scarf maybe? Does Charlie wear scarves?

Eggsy lay on his left side, facing away from the body he could sense in the bed with him. His head was resting uncomfortably on his arm and it was slowly going numb, but he couldn't bring himself to move at the risk of waking Charlie. They both knew better than to make a mess. No course at Kingsman had to teach them to cover their tracks. As far as secret agents are concerned that sort of stuff is common knowledge. Still, Eggsy mentally enumerated the evidence they'd left in their wake, too sex-crazed and feverish to care about anything else but hands and lips and... _oh god,_ _his_ _hands_. The trail of destruction stretched from the Hesketh's foyer to Charlie's bedroom in the east wing, where the hardest mess to clean lay asleep on the opposite side of this king-sized canopy bed.

 _Daft prick_. Eggsy heard himself think.

The sheer curtains hanging around the bay window whipped as a strong draft blew into the room. Eggsy couldn't feel it. Couldn't feel anything but the thick flannel sheets pressing and rubbing against his body, trapping in his heat. And Charlie's. It was too dark to read the clock on the wall, even when he strained his eyes, but he concluded they had been in bed for over ten hours. When did they fall asleep?

 _You absolute knob-head._ This time it was Harry's voice, a memory of words he must have spoken months ago.

A heavy breath behind him caught his attention. It was whistle-like in pitch, like Charlie had suddenly sighed through his nose. Then there was a soft, muffled drumming. Hesitantly, though he didn't look it, Eggsy rolled on to his other side. Charlie was closer than the clock and easier to see. Lying dead-straight on his back and repetitively tapping his fingers against his chest, staring at the ceiling. When he didn't look at Eggsy, or speak, or pay him any mind, Eggsy fell on to his back and stared at the ceiling as well.

 _Knob-head_ he agreed.

_Charlie's hair was wet. Eggsy hadn't noticed it when he came in but he had just yanked the taller gents head back by his curls and attached himself like a leech to his neck. A low gasp of air escaped Charlie bruised lips. Eggsy's hard kisses were relentless and he had to breathe while he had the time. Eggsy's mouth reached Charlie's unbuttoned collar and he pulled it open more._

_"Buttons." He said as he heard them pop._

_"Fuck 'em."_

_Charlie remembered putting a sweater on after his shower. Where had it ended up? He grabbed the nape of Eggsy's neck, his single hand wrapping most the way around the muscle, and forced him back to his lips. Kissing Eggsy was like pushing teeth against teeth until one of them opened their mouth. Then kissing Eggsy was hot breath and flat tongues wrapping around each other. Charlie pulled Eggsy's ear with his free hand and slammed his back against the closest wall. The shorter, still dressed, boy groaned and pushed his hands up Charlie's shirt to feel his thick, damp body hair._

_"You should pierce these." Eggsy said, pulling Charlie's nipples while the other bit along his jaw._

_"You should be quiet."_

_Charlie latched onto his earlobe and sucked it. The square hands groped down his front to his waistband then flirted with the fly and belt loops. When Eggsy finally drew their crotches together and slid his thigh between Charlie's they both melted. But Eggsy was an opportunist and saw an open door, he thrust Charlie into the wall then grinded into him. The wall ricocheted on impact and Charlie was surprised the plaster didn't crack. Glass shattered beside him and he tried to find the source but when he turned his head Eggsy found that spot on his neck again. He closed his eyes and whined Eggsy's name. He thinks he heard a laugh but he was too busy trying to create friction between his covered, rock-solid cock and the wallpaper to care. The surviving buttons scattered into unseen corners of the room as Eggsy tore Charlie's shirt off of him. The cufflinks were still done up so Eggsy left pulled the shirt upwards, Charlie's bound wrists following. Eggsy liked Charlie most when he was at his mercy. Di_ _sappointment and frustration coloured Eggsy's face at the sight of Charlie's singlet._

_"Fucks sake, Hesketh." He grunted. Then grunted again when Charlie pushed his ass back into the print of Eggsy's dick._

_Eggsy decided to mark the fresh skin with bites and hickeys. Charlie was loosing his mind underneath him, moaning and begging and cussing. They stayed pressed together until Charlie physically could not take it anymore and slid down the wall, and collapsed on the floor with Eggsy on top of him. They hadn't cum, weren't even naked yet, but both were already feeling spent. On the Persian rug the two body's tangled into each other, making out all the while. Charlie threw away his ruined shirt, which now hung like a flag of surrender on the staircase railing. He threw away Eggsy's ridiculous hat as well. He had the mind to send it into the fire place but did not have the aim._

_"Bedroom." Charlie sighed. "We gotta go..."_

_"Where?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Where's the bedroom, idiot?"_

_"Upstairs. Where the fuck else would it be?"_

_Eggsy pulled them both to their feet and let Charlie lead the way. Walking properly was impossible because Eggsy wanted to always be touching him, and Charlie wanted to let him._

They breathed together for a long time. Eggsy tried to get up and leave every second minute, well, thought about it at least. He never moved. He thought he could will himself to muscle through whatever was keeping him in bed. Guilt? Desire? Charlie had not stopped moving. When he quit drumming his fingers, he started shaking his foot, the same way he would when he was being impatient. Eventually it was the sound of a grandfather clock striking midnight somewhere in the house that broke the silence. Eggsy assumed it would be in some lavish dining room where Charlie's parents sat at the heads of a comically long table while servants carted around trolley buffets. He hadn't seen much of the interior despite having been here for almost a day, but if the lush, well-kept grounds were anything to go by then the inside was just as posh.

Charlie huffed aggressively after the final strike. "Fuck me."

Eggsy did nothing to stop his immature reaction.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you cunt." Charlie sat upright, resting his elbows on his knees.

Eggsy stifled his laugh but smiled at the ceiling.

"Which is it then?" he asked.

Charlie tossed him a disgusted look then turned away again. "How can you make a fucking joke? What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Mate, ain't nothing wrong with me."

"Shut up!"

Charlie spun around enough for Eggsy to see the anger, no, frustration in his eyes. The smile dropped. A vein in Charlie's neck was pushing against the mark Eggsy had left there. It was smaller, fading quickly. He had left other marks on Charlie's shoulders and back but couldn't see them, so they must be gone already. Usually they don't fade so quickly, Eggsy would have his for another day at least, granted the one on Charlie's neck was the only one done without haste. Maybe they disappeared because Charlie's back was so stiff all the time.

"Tense." Eggsy observed.

Charlie ignored him, he was balling his hands into fists and then splaying his finger... _tensely_. Eggsy watched. _Those fucking hands._

"Pissed off." Charlie finally corrected.

He had turned his head in Eggsy's direction but did not look at him.

"What? You are?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

Eggsy pursed his lips and shrugged like didn't care more than he didn't know.

Charlie's eyes travelled up Eggsy body, the covers exposing only what was above the navel, but he struggled to look any higher than his neck. For a moment he watched Eggsy's Adam's apple, then his eyes flicked down and away. He _was_ pissed. Pissed at himself, at Eggsy and what they had done. Pissed about the broken frames and strewn clothes the house keepers had probably already dealt with. Pissed that the house keepers knew. Why else would he have not been called down for dinner? Thank god his parents were in Canada. They wouldn't notice any differences when they returned, they never noticed much. He would have to threaten the staff to keep their mouths shut.

"Go on then. What about?" Eggsy smacked Charlie's side lightly with the back of his hand and sat up neck to him. 

"Guess." Charlie said through his teeth, still looking forward.

Eggsy raised his eyebrows and thought.

He wasn't good at this. Talking intimately about intimate things with... Well he barely managed it with his own Mum. He wasn't pissed, not in the way Charlie seemed to be, but he was ashamed. He was still hearing Harry's voice _Knob-head, knob-head, knob-head._ This was Eggsy's first time hearing dead people after a lay and he wasn't sure whether it was a sign or some Greek chorus shit. Either way Eggsy didn't regret it, he just wished he had never done it.

But how could he say that? How does he even begin to say _'I'm sorry you're pissed, but I liked the fuck, but I wish we hadn't, but I wish we could again. Can I feel your hands before I go.'_? There was no way to say that. He settled for being a dick.

"Pissed 'cause you liked it?"

Slowly, to control his anger, Charlie leveled his eyes at Eggsy. The second he saw what he knew he would find, a smug, self-satisfied, shit-eating, grin, he lost it.

"Fucking mercy!" Charlie yelled, throwing the cover of his legs.

He stepped out of the bed and scanned the floor for his boxers.

"You can't not be a right dick, can you? You and all your scally fucking mates can't spit out a decent fucking sentence through all them grey fucking teeth."

Eggsy expected an outburst, he set it up. What he had not expected was the hate. Charlie was spoilt and entitled and jealous and condescending, but Eggsy had never known him to be hateful.

"You shut your fat fucking gob you proud motherfucker!" Eggsy got out from under the covers not caring to get dressed.

"I won't say sorry for being successful-"

"You ain't shit! Everything you ever got you been given-"

"I got money to burn, Eggy! I worked for it. You lot just tug on your cocks and roll around in benefits like-"

They shouted over the top of each other. Charlie had pulled on his boxers and was changing between crossing his arms over his chest and resting his hands on his hips. Eggsy was being naturally defensive, pointing and poking in Charlie's face but not touching him.

"You even fuck like a rich cunt." Eggsy accused.

"Oh fuck off."

"Selfish in bed is what you are!"

Charlie threw his hand in the air and sat down on the foot of the bed. Eggsy moved in front of him and kept pointing.

"You care about yourself first. Always. And ya finish faster than is good for your ego."

Charlie grit his teeth and bore his gaze into Eggsy's abdomen. He started shouting back but he had no clue what he was saying. Sound became distant and the fire in his eyes became a snowstorm, then a typhoon, and ultimately an avalanche as he lashed out and punched Eggsy in the stomach.

_Not once in his entire sexual history had Eggsy ever screamed someone's name. No bird or geezer had ever made him feel the way Charlie was making him feel right now. To be fair none of them had ever sucked his dick, rubbed his balls, and massaged his prostate all at the same time. Charlie and **those fucking fingers** had an unfair advantage._

_"Do it again!" Eggsy cried, grabbing at Charlie's face._

_Charlie felt smug. Only Eggsy was daft enough to give countless men this kind of pleasure and never think to experience it himself. He began spreading the fingers inside Eggsy as he sunk further down his cock._

_"Fuck, Charlie!" Eggsy half sat up and slammed down onto the mattress again._

_Charlie could do this thing with his tongue that made him come so close so many times. He felt like he was edging every time that tease liked the head or softly grazed his teeth along the more sensitive skin at the top. Then the two fingers inside him would move and strike his g-spot and it seemed impossible not to cum. But Charlie would strengthen his grip on his balls tightening balls, or pull off of him with a wet gasp._

_"You're so loud." Charlie laughed._

_His smiling lips were puffy and his tall cheeks flushed. His hair had dried during their first round so it was flat at the back and stuck out everywhere else._

_"You're so good." Eggsy looked down at the face in his hands. "You're well pleased with yourself, aren't you?"_

_Charlie smirked and hooked his fingers to answer._

The sound of fist meeting flesh filled the room for a second before Eggsy pulled Charlie forwards by his hair and wrapped his right arm around his neck. Charlie dropped his weight and swung his leg under Eggsy's tackling him to the ground. Eggsy's hand was still fisted tightly in Charlie's hair so he pulled and kicked as Charlie punched and scratched. For five minutes this continued until Eggsy realised neither of them were doing any real damage, possibly intentionally, so he stopped. He dropped his legs and loosened his hand but didn't let go. When Eggsy stopped, Charlie stopped. He pushed away from the boy beneath him, yanking his hair free. He sat back on his heels then on the floor, then moved back and leant against the bed, panting. He did not sound or look like he was going to cry but he felt like he might. He wanted to. 

"You right?" Eggsy asked after a long time.

Charlie just looked at him. He rubbed he eyes but they hadn't even watered. "You're soft."

It sounded like an insult. Eggsy shook his head and his hair rubbed the carpet. "Nah it's noble ending a fight, innit?"

"No," Charlie wiped his dry eyes again. "You're soft. You just don't act it."

Eggsy faced him. Same position as before, elbows on knees. Charlie spoke to the spot on Eggsy's chest that made the lad weak when he kissed it.

"I only know what I know, and what I see. I know your Dad's dead, and I know you're a good mate to Roxie. I know you're loyal and you miss that geezer from the church."

"Harry." Eggsy said.

"You're soft."

Carlie met Eggsy's eyes for a split second.

"This therapy now?" Eggsy joked.

Another draft swelled the curtains and Charlie focused on them. Eggsy studied his profile, flat forehead, strong noise, chin, neck. Then his shoulders and chest. The dark hair full and wispy. He could see up the leg of Charlie's boxers, but his eyes stopped at the man's hands. His palms were hard and flat, his finger long and strong from endless childhood piano lessons. The hair on his arms travelled onto the back of his hands, just as dark as everywhere else. Eggsy didn't think of himself as soft. He cared about the people he loved, which also meant he loved, but he did not think that was the same as being soft. Since his dad died he had watched his mother suffer through as many mistakes as possible, most notably Dean. Things that should hurt him never had much affect. Numb? Could someone be lively and joking and numb? No, he wasn't numb, he still had feelings.

Eggsy was rubbing his aching shoulder when his body made a decision. He let his arm flop onto the ground, his hand open in front of Charlie. On the outside the gesture seemed lazy but Charlie could feel that Eggsy was not looking at him so he stole a glance at his face. Square and fierce, Charlie's mother would say 'strapping', but Charlie didn't agree with that. Eggsy's face was handsome, sure, but compelling in its intensity and too happy-smiley. _Soft._

When Eggsy caught his stare Charlie looked instead at his hand, still open. He furrowed his brows at it.

"What?"

"Your hands." Eggsy said, "I want your hands."

The brows furrowed more. Eggsy gave up with a long exhale and closed his fingers.

"I can't be soft. I don't know how to be."

"Bollocks." Charlie sneered, "You choose not to be."

When Eggsy looked at him like he was a mad man Charlie let his head lower on to the mattress. He was tired of thinking for the both of them. All night his mind had raced with the myriad of arguments they might have in the morning. Every point was valid and every counter-point more valid. He swore to himself, for his own emotional sanity, that he would not talk explicitly about what they had done. But...

"You were soft with me."

Eggsy's laugh was offensively loud. "Mate we was never soft."

Charlie understood but disagreed. They _were_ rough with each other, each time, but it was in a passionate way. Their long-standing hatred for one another had been bubbling on the surface the entire time but they weren't hate fucking. Unless Charlie had miss-read the way Eggsy kissed his neck and and held his thighs and sucked his fingers.

"A hot rut then?" Charlie asked, "Followed by three others. We're lucky we never finished at the same time or we might have thought about what we were doing for more than a minute."

Finally, Charlie looked like he might cry.

"Ay, ay, ay." Eggsy rolled onto his side and pushed himself up onto his knees.

He was not good at dealing with tears. Well, he could handle his sister's and his own, but not Charlie's. Not if they were because of him. Shuffling over he reached out for the weeping man, but Charlie was shaking his head as if to say _'Don't. I don't want you.'_ Eggsy dropped his outstretched hands onto Charlie's larger ones where they rested on his knees. Only two tears broke the dam in his eyes, both rolling in perfectly vertical lines to Charlie's jaw and down his neck. More tried to follow but Charlie angrily blinked them away. There was no light in the room, not even moonlight, nothing to shine on Charlie's face, still Eggsy could see the moisture under his eyes. Sensing that Eggsy might try to touch his face again Charlie flipped his hands over and clasped his fingers around Eggsy's wrists. They overlapped on the other side. He smiled a little at that.

Maybe he should say sorry to the lad. He did punch him in the stomach. Maybe that didn't matter if he was the one crying. Do those things cancel each other out? He gave himself a mental pep talk like the ones he would drunkenly give himself in the mirror of someone's bathroom at a party. In the end he thought: _Don't be a fucking coward, Charles._ It encouraged him enough to open his mouth, but he was suddenly distracted.

Eggsy was timidly tugging at Charlie's left hand, lifting it away from his knee. Was he trying to hold it? That would be a ridiculous picture, their entwined fingers while one cried and the other sat naked. Cool lips floated along Charlie's wrist, then his palm. He let Eggsy open his hand and kiss each finger. Then, without much warning, Eggsy slid Charlie's thumb into his mouth. He sucked subtly and pushed the rest of Charlie's hand against his cheek. A whine sounded in Charlie's throat. A sullen noise of gratitude at the act of intimacy. 

"Stop it." Charlie said.

Eggsy shook his head, still sucking. Charlie, with a face that screamed 'against my better judgment' whispered through a smile.

"Then come here."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is as much as I can handle creatively at the moment. It is rough and feels unfinished (it's my first attempt writing this kind of stuff), so I would love feedback :)


End file.
